


You’re Over - Sensitive

by hopes_and__meemz



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopes_and__meemz/pseuds/hopes_and__meemz
Summary: Jared and Evan are left alone for the night.With their parents gone, and only now being able to be all over each other, it could only really lead to one thing.-BIG OL' SMUT WARNING but it's not too bad, just a handjob and lots of teasing/ messing about (swears). And you bet your ass it's gonna be soft as fuck.





	You’re Over - Sensitive

You can't trust kids home alone.

And Jared and Evan were just about there to prove that.

  
They were only meant to hang out for a few hours. Both of their parents had went out to some new restaurant, leaving the two boys alone. Due to college being a pain (and not wanting many to know about their relationship (thanks Evan), they barely interacted. Now, they were on a break, and couldn't wait to be in each other's arms again.  
Turns out the lack of affection had lead them to yearn for something more.

-

Soft moans could be heard leaving Evan's mouth, caused by Jared. He had attached himself to the crook of his neck, nibbling and kissing any spot he could find, trying to find his most vulnerable area. Of course, this wasn't hard, solely because of the fact Evan is just so _sensitive_. Jared found the area just below the collar bone to be most effective, as it caused the taller boy to squeal just a little louder. He bites, and sucks, leaving yet another blue and purple mark on the boy. Evan was like his canvas - he left no area blank.  
Jared removes himself from Evan's neck, staring into the other's eyes.  
"You like that Hansen?"  
Evan couldn't help but melt. His tone of voice was so _flirty_ , yet still posed as a genuine question.  
He gave a quick nod.  
Jared moved his face back down towards his ear and whispers "You're doing great." and kisses it.  
You see, this was Evan's first time; with any of this. And Jared made it his job to make sure his boyfriend was the most comfortable he could be, and was receiving as much pleasure as he could. However, he still made sure to keep the option open of retreat, in case any of it became too much for Evan.

Jared resumed, moving his hand down Evan's body. He slipped his hand under his iconic blue striped polo, and started tracing his body. Going over stretch marks, freckles, and any slight change of his skin. It was like silk.  
Eventually, he moved his hand lower, on his stomach, just above his crotch. At this point Evan was already extremely hard. I mean, he couldn't help it - it all felt foreign, it was simply heavenly.  
This caused Evan to avert his gaze, blushing even more (if he could.)  
"You... want me to touch you there?"  
Jared asked, before he took any risks.  
Evan nodded frantically. "P-Please..."  
No sooner than the words left his mouth, Jared had already moved his hand under his khakis, resting his hand just on his clothed bulge.  
Evan had already moaned pretty loudly just by the contact alone. Jared started to lightly apply pressure, kneading his hands onto the fabric that still covered his cock.  
"J-Jared-" Evan moaned rather quickly. He was on edge - both of them could feel it.

After a moment, he stopped his actions, and proceeded to sit up, smirking.  
"You too, big boy."  
Evan sat up also, shifting himself to get close to Jared.

Suddenly, Jared put his focus back onto Evan's crotch, fumbling with the zipper.  
Evan bit his lip as he saw Jared's hands touching him. The sight really turned him on.  
As soon as the zipper reached the bottom, his bulge sprang out, causing Jared to let out a laugh.  
"You're seriously that hard for me? Already?"  
He teased in his iconic tone, smirking at Evan. He tried to reply, but it came out as a string of stutters.  
"You're such a dork." He rolled his eyes, stopping Evan's speech. "I love you."  
Evan quickly kisses his boyfriend's cheek, returning the remark.

Jared quickly removed the underwear, showing him off in all his glory. Evan being Evan, turned away in slight embarrassment.  
Jared started to motion his hand up and down his shaft, causing the taller boy to let out a long string of moans. He had only ever done this to himself - it had never felt anything like this. Every slight movement put him on edge; it drove him wild. 

Not even after thirty seconds, Evan felt a knot tighten in his abdomen. He tried to warn Jared, but no words even came close to how he wanted them.  
A loud moan escaped Evan’s mouth - nothing like the pair of them had heard tonight. He squeezed his eyes shut as he became dizzy, seeing nothing but pure white.  
He came.  
Right there.  
In Jared’s hand.  
Just by some teasing and light strokes.  
In all honesty, Evan was embarrassed with how surprisingly short he lasted, but he was too tired to bring it up now.  
Evan collapsed once his high had ended, laying straight back down on the bed; a moaning, panting mess.  
Jared wiped his hand before joining his side, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who was only just composing himself.  
“You’re so over sensitive... I like it.” He giggled before kissing his neck.  
Evan, still panting, managed to turn himself around towards Jared, and buried his face into his chest.  
“Thank you...” he carries on, until he stops and rests.  
As Evan stared to drift off to sleep, he noticed the rather large tent in Jared’s shorts.  
He’ll have to return a favour in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> U h-  
> This is my first smut. Ever.  
> I really feel like I rushed it or underdid it.  
> I hope that you guys like it though!


End file.
